Una despedida para el comienzo
by Yuun Kingdom
Summary: Si ustedes alguna ves se imaginaron como seria pasar una navidad con los echizen pero tener a Eiji, Tatsuki, Sakuno, Ryoga, Ryoma y una inesperada visita en la casa de los echizen todo juntos para navidad entrente y ven como acaban las cosas denjen RR
1. Chapter 1

**Una navidad con los Echizen**

Si alguna ves se imaginaron como sería pasar la navidad con los echizen ps aqui hay una forma en la que almenos yo me imagino como seria pero teniendo a Eiji, Tatsuki(hermana de Eiji), Sakuno, Ryoga, Ryoma y una inesperada visitante sera algo interesante ver como las cosas acaban.

Bueno antes que nada les presento a Yuui es mi alter ego ella me va a ayudar con todo esto y la iran conociendo un poco

Yuui- Ni PoT ni Tatsuki kikumaru me pertenecen-

Te pertenece?

Yuui-bueno **NOS** pertenecen mejor ignorenla y leen el fic sayo-

**Capitulo I**

-Muy bien las clases terminaron-dijo el profesor logrando que la aula se vaciara a excepción de dos alumnos

-Ryoma-kun despierta ya se fue el profesor-

-Mmmm-fue lo único que dijo el peliverde

-Ryoma despierta-lo zangoloteaba tratando de despertarlo

-¿Qué quieres Momo-sempai?-dijo el chico despertando perezosamente

-Tenemos que irnos ya…-

El entrenamiento vamos a llegar!!!-

-Tranquilo Echizen hoy no va a haber prácticas-

-Mmmm porque?-

-Esta lloviendo desde el descanso-dijo el de ojos violáceos

-Mmmm-fue lo único que dijo el joven Echizen

-Vamonos hoy te llevo-

-No, me voy solo-

-Tú no te vas a ir solo- dijo momo jalando al chico

-¿Porqué?-

-Fue un favor que me pidieron aparte de despertarte-

-Ya que-dijo el peliverde saliendo del salón

El transcurso fue muy tranquilo debes en cuando salía un comentario de Momoshiro los cuales nunca recibían respuesta

-Bueno ya llegamos- dijo momo frente a la entrada del templo

-Gracias-dijo bajando de la bicicleta de Momoshiro

-Y dile a Riusaki que cumplí con lo que me pidió-

-¿Qué te pidió?-pregunto el pequeño

-Que te despertara y te trajera a tu casa-empezó a explicar-cuando pase por tu salón vi a Riusaki tratando de despertarte y me pidió de favor que te despertara y te trajera-explico Takeshi

-Mmm- fue lo único que dijo Echizen antes de entrar a su casa

-Pero le dices que cumplí Echizen!! Siempre es igual-dijo emprendiendo el camino

-Ya llegaste chibi-suke-

-Hai-dijo sin dar mucha importancia

-Aun no se a dado cuenta-dijo el peliverde poniendo una mano en su nuca-pero… 5, 4, 3, 2, 1- se oye que bajan las escaleras

-¡¡¿Qué haces tú aquí, cuando regresaste?!!- pregunto Ryoma confundido

-Regresé hoy ya ves quería verte chibi-suke- dijo Ryoga divertido

-¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?- pregunto Ryoma más tranquilo

-Bastante como para que me extrañes cuando me valla-dijo Ryoga molestando a su hermano

-mmm ¿supongo que te vas a quedar en mi cuarto?- pregunto el menor de los Echizen

-No, okaa-san me dijo que ya tenía otro cuarto y que ay me iba a quedar pero si quieres me puedo quedar contigo chibi-suke- al parecer a Ryoga le resultaba divertido molestar a su hermano

-No quédate donde te dijo okaa-san- dijo son darle mucha importancia

-Oye chibi-suke ¿como está Sakuno-chan?-

-No se-

-Pero si la viste hoy como no…- no termino ya que Ryoma se había ido-nunca cambiara- se dijo Ryoga

-Oye Ryoga ¿ya llego Ryoma?- pregunto Nanako que acababa de llegar

-Hai, esta en su cuarto- dijo Ryoga yéndose a la sala

-Pídele que baje- dijo Nanako sacando las cosas de las bolsas

Ryoga subió con pesadez al cuarto de su hermano, cuando toco la puerta se escucho un…

Pom!!!

-¿Estás bien chibi-suke?-pregunto el mayor de los Echizen poniendo su oreja en la puerta para poder escuchar mejor

-Auch- fue lo único que se oyó detrás de la puerta logrando que el mayor abriera la puerta para ver lo había pasado

-¿Qué haces chibi-suke?!-quedo sorprendido por la curiosa posición de su hermano

-Solo buscaba algo- dijo el menor con una mano en la cabeza por el golpe que acaba de recibir

-¿Qué buscabas?- observo aquel lugar con curiosidad-¿te puedo ayudar?- pregunto temiendo y "no" por respuesta

-Si encuentras un objeto envuelto de rojo me lo das- continuo el chico con su trabajo

-Oye chibi-suke ¿no es ese que esta dentro del cajón?- apunto con el dedo al lugar mencionado antes de continuar- hoy llegaste con ese "objeto" como tu le dices y por el ruido que hiciste cuando entraste a tu cuarto antes de ir al baño supuse que lo habías guardo en el cajón- el tono de su vos hizo enojar a Ryoma, el cual salio de donde estaba dirigiéndose al cajón y como lo había dicho su hermano el "objeto" estaba dentro del cajón

-"Gracias aniki sin ti no lo hubiera encontrado"-si Ryoma le iba a dar la gracias a su hermano con eso era seguro que ya no lo iba a hacer- a es cierto Nanako quiere que bajes no se para que- salio del cuarto dejando a Ryoma con el "objeto"

-Mañana se lo daré- dejo el "objeto" sobre el escritorio y salio de su habitación

-A Ryoma que bueno que bajaste me encontré a uno de tus sempais y me dio esto para ti, era más alto que tú creo que es el que te encuentras en las mañanas, me dijo que se llamaba Momoshiro y que tu ibas a saber que hacer con esto- le extendió una caja la cual los dos miraron con curiosidad

-Mmmm gracias Nanako- tomo la caja y la abrió dentro de ella se encontraban distintas pelotas, imágenes del equipo, cosas diferentes que le pertenecían a cada uno de los sempais solamente faltaba de uno de los titulares

-¿Oi chibi-suke tienes que poner alguna pertenencia tuya?- pregunto ingenuo el mayor de los Echizen-¿qué vas a poner?-

-Mmmm tiene que ser algo que nos identifique incluso esta uno de los paliacates de Kaoru-sempai- señalo el objeto mencionado

-Eso quiere decir que vas a poner tu gorra- dijo Ryoga esperando un no por respuesta lo más sorprendente no fue la respuesta sino que Ryoma colocara adentro su gorra dentro de la gorra- oi chibi-suke te das cuentas de lo que acabas de hacer es **TU **gorra-

-Ya lo se pero no importa-el tono de su voz daba a entender que lo que decía era verdad

-¿Chibi-suke eres tú?-Ryoga se acerco a su hermano poniendo una mano en la frente de Ryoma- No estas enfermo-estaba muy sorprendido por lo que había hecho su hermano

-No importa tengo otra- cerro la caja y la dejo sobre la mesa

-Aaa eso explica el porque hallas puesto esa gorra dentro de la caja- Ryoga ponía cara de comprende- pero ¿Cómo conseguiste la otra gorra?- pregunto Ryoga intrigado

-Eso no te importa si Ryoma-kun no te lo quiere decir…- no termino Nanako ya que una voz del piso de arriba la interrumpió

-Riusaki-chan- lo que uno menos esperaba era que Ryoma dijera quien le había dado esa gorra y más si Sakuno había sido la que se la diera

-¿Nanako ya vamos a comer?- trato de cambiar el tema después de semejante confesión

-A si ya esta listo- dijo Nanako señalando el piso de arriba

-Ya voy… pero no se si me quiera hacer caso- iba rezongando cosas al respecto mientras subía, al estar enfrente de la habitación…

Toc, Toc

-Ya voy – fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de su habitación- ¿Qué?- pregunto despreocupado

-Nada, bueno ¿porque te lo regalo?- Ryoga iba siguiendo a su hermano mientras el le contestaba- por navidad como no sabía si me iba a ver me la regalo y también por mi cumpleaños- en realidad si se iba a ver pero eso nadie lo podía saber

La hora de la comida fue tranquilo ningún comentario respecto al tema de "Sakuno-chan" sino de la escuela y del viaje de Ryoga

La noche llego con lentitud lo suficientemente lenta como para que Ryoma se desesperara y creyera que las horas estaban en su contra, la forma en la que se encontraba tan impaciente y desesperado no era común en el pero lo disimulo lo suficiente como para que nadie se diera cuenta. Cuando decidió perder su tiempo en algo las hora dejaron de estar en su contra y ni cuenta se dio cuando ya se encontraba dormido con Karupin a su lado

La mañana empezó tranquila-¡Rayos voy a llegar tarde!- bueno digamos que con algo de ruido- ¡Ryoma ya vete si no, no vas a llegar!- bueno talvez con ruido- ¡Auch me dolió!-

-¡Chibi-suke quítate!-

-Baka- bueno talvez con bastante ruido

Al menos en la escuela encontraría "paz"

-"Principe Ryoma" buenos días- si se podía encontrar paz teniendo a Tomoka a un lado con sus gritos le harían un favor a Ryoma si le dieran como

-Bue… buenos días Ryoma-kun- esa voz apenas era audible

-Buenos días Riusaki-chan- contesto amablemente el saludo de la castaña

Alguien los observaba con curiosidad ya que ninguno de los dos se había movido ni un centímetro

-Oigan ¿qué sucede?- pregunto Horio con curiosidad lo cual provoco que las mejillas de ambos se colorearan de rojo

-Nada, Riusaki- después de eso le hizo una seña que dio a entender que tenía que hablar con ella, lo cual alegro el día de la castaña

Las clases pasaron al igual que el receso pero al final del día estaban…

-Al último que llegue tendrá que tomar este jugo- aquel líquido de color curioso y aromo asqueroso provoco que todos los titulares de Seigaku corrieran a su máximo

-Quítate mamushi-

-Fshhhh-

-Aaaaa- como siempre Momo y Kaoru se peleaban mientras que…

-Ay les voy – cierto pelirrojo brinco sobre sus cabezas- jajá, jajá voy a la delantera- Eiji parecía divertido

-Kawamura-sempai tome- el joven titular entrego una raqueta al mencionado el cual automáticamente se abrió paso

-**¡ECHIZEN!**- dijeron todos los titulares al unísono empezando a correr más rápido para alcanzar al pequeño

-Vaya se ve que tienen determinación van todos muy parejos- Inui observaba todo con mucha atención

-Lle… lle… llegamos- acabaron a tiempo

Pip, Pip

-Tuvieron suerte llegaron dos segundos antes que lastima-se burlaba la entrenadora- creo que es suficiente por hoy, pero antes vengan- ante esto los titulares se juntaron para ver que quería la entrenadora, mientras que Ryoma le entregaba la caja con los objetos de los titulares a Oishi para después escuchar a la entrenadora Riusaki

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Momoshiro

-Las vacaciones empiezan mañana por ello no van a tener entrenamiento pero no quiero que pierdan su condición en estas fiestas y…-una voz chillona llamo la atención de todos los titulares provocando que a la entrenadora le salieran gotitas

-**¡RYOGA-KUN QUE BUENO QUE REGRSASTE!**- gritaba la de las coletas al hermano de Ryoma provocando que este se asustara y se fuera de la vista de Osakada

-Bueno como les decía espero que disfruten sus vacaciones y de ante mano muchas felicidades- termino la entrenadora recibiendo una leve inclinación de los titulares y los mismos deseos para ella

-¿Qué les parece si para navidad nos juntas todos?- la emoción de aquellas fechas se notaba y más porque para ellos lo más importante era estar con su familia y amigos

-Yo ni puedo Eiji- se oyeron varias voces- nos llamaron para ir a una exhibición y nuestros nombres salieron sorteados, Inui también tiene que venir pero el tiene más tiempo pero no para estar en navidad, nosotros nos vamos mañana en la mañana- explico Kawamura a lo cual todos pusieron mucha atención

-Que mala suerte que no vallan a estar aquí para navidad pero aun así mucha suerte con esa exhibición- aquello fue lo último que escucho el novato antes de ir hacia la de las trenzas

-¡Ryoga que bueno verte!- grito Eiji

-A mi también me da gusto verlos ¿no han visto a chibi-suke? – observaba el violáceo a los titulares esperando una respuesta

-O-chibi estaba aquí hace un rato- contesto el pelirrojo señalando el lado izquierdo de Momoshiro

-¡Riusaki!- llamo Echizen a la joven, la cual volteo algo sonrojada al oír su nombre pronunciado por aquel chico


	2. Chapter 2 visitas inesperadas

**Capitulo II **

**Visitas inesperadas**

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo de dejarme reviews

Yuui-si si si pero bueno vamos con lo bueno-

con Eiji?

Yuui-el aun no esta bien que este guapo pero...-

Ahora me vas a decir con que ya no te gusta?

Yuui-Ni PoT ni Tatsuki Kikumaru nos pertenecen-

No le saques

Yuui-ignorenla es por su propio bien-

-Ry…Ryoma-kun-las mejillas de la castaña se sonrojaron cuando el de la gorra le agarro la mano dirigiéndola a un lugar lejos de las canchas

-¿A donde…vamos?-aquella pregunta no fue contestada, hasta que estaban lo bastante lejos de la vista de cualquier persona al menos eso creían ya que tres titulares, un hermano y una mejor amiga los habían seguido cuando vieron que Ryoma se iba con Sakuno a quien sabe donde

-¿De qué hablaran?-Ryoga colocaba una mano en su oreja para poder oír mejor la conversación

-Debe de ser lago privado-contesto Inui saliendo de un arbusto provocando que todos se asustaran, el mejor momento para que los jóvenes observados se escaparan sin dejar rastro alguno

-¿Oi donde están chibi-suke y Sakuno-chan?-voltearon para todos los lados sin encontrarlos-¡SE ESCAPARON!-se oyó un grito por toda Seigaku

-Menos mal nos pudimos escapar de ellos- comentaba el joven titular mientras ayudaba a bajar a Riusaki de cierta barda que le había servido para escaparse de aquel lugar

-¿Ry…Ryoma-kun tú ya sabías que nos venían siguiendo?-pregunto la joven castaña con algo de vergüenza

-Con tanto ruido y más con los gritos de Osakada-chan- se detuvo Ryoma frente a un parque-vamos aquí- contesto la pregunta de hace un rato

Se sentaron en una banca bajo la sombra de un árbol, aunque hubiera Sol el clima o más bien el viento era muy frío por lo cual Sakuno estaba temblando-toma- le extendió el "objeto" a Sakuno

-Gracias Ryoma-kun- los ojos le brillaron al ver que el regalo era un abrigo que ella había observado durante semanas y por lo mismo había ahorrado-Arigatou, pero…- algo más llamo su atención una tarjeta para ella escrita por Ryoma por RYOMA

-No la leas, no aun sino hasta que estés sola- si la gorra no estuviera tapando la cara de Ryoma podría ver lo sonrojado que estaba y que la observaba con mucha atención-estos e para agradecerte el regalo y también por navidad-aquel momento hubiera sido mejor hasta que se percataron de que Momo, Eiji, Oishi, Ryoga e Inui pasaron por ahí logrando que Ryoma y Sakuno salieran del parque y pareciera que iban caminando

-O-chibi, Sakuno-chan que bueno verlos para navidad hay que juntar a nuestras familias- Eiji miro el abrigo que llevaba Sakuno, el cual era muy bonito, era de color café claro y parecía gamuza-que bonito abrigo Sakuno-chan-

-Arigatou Eiji-sempai- Sakuno debería de ser un camaleón por la facilidad en la que cambiaba de color

-Oi chibi-suke ¿este año vamos a ir al festival?-esa pregunta quería lago más

-No se-el pequeño titular no se separaba de la castaña

-¡Yo creo que deberíamos ir todos!- el pelirrojo saltaba de gusto

-más bien Eiji lo que tu quieres es pasar navidad con todos-

-Tienes razón Sushiro pero eso será divertido-

-Bueno ya quedo decidido- se detuvo el mayor de los Echizen-vamos a ir el 24 al festival y después a la fiesta con todos nuestros familiares, Sakuno tu también estás invitada-dijo Ryoga colocando una mano sobre el hombro de l castaña

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos por aquí-dijo Eiji señalando la calle opuesta a la casa de Ryoma

-Yo también ya debo de irme-comento Sakuno

-Te acompaño-sugirió Ryoma

-_Muy bien chibi-suke_-pensó Ryoga-bueno te espero en la casa chibi-suke, adiós Sakuno-chan- se despidió Ryoga y se fue

-Ry…Ryoma-kun-

-Y me lo dijo la entrenadora y llamo a mi casa par4a lo mismo y al parecer no hay problema- ojos de la chica se iluminaron

-Entonces n la noche te esperamos según dijo la entrenadora antes de irse te va a dejar-explico Ryoma con tranquilidad

-Hai nos vemos Ryoma-kun-se despidieron

-Ya llegamos-anunciaron los hermanos Echizen

-que bien que regresaron-contesto el saludo Rinko

-Mamá Sa…-

-Si ya nos pidió el favor y le dije que no había problema con ello-

-Y donde…-

-En el cuartote Nanako ya que se va a estar vacío-por la cara que pusieron sus hijos supo culera la pregunta que rondaba sus cabezas-por su escuela la mandaron a España por ello ofreció su cuarto para que Sakuno-chan se quedara-Rinko siguió con la comida

Ring

Ring

-Contesta Ryoma-le pidió Rinko

-¿Alo?

-O-chibi mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela al parecer nos tiene que decir algo importante-le comento el pelirrojo

-Mmmm-

-Oye o-chibi te podemos pedir un favor es de parte de mi onee-chan y mío-

-¿Qué?-pregunto con indiferencia Ryoma

-¿Nos podemos quedar en tu casa esta noche hasta que nuestros padres regresen?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues mis papás se van a ir de viaje por algo que ganaron pero nada mas pueden ir dos personas y pues ellos son los que se van a ir y no nos quieren dejar la casa por temor de que la destruyamos en su ausencia-

-Eiji-sempai-trato de hablarle una ves

-Creo que no nos tiene confianza-

-Eiji-sempai-otra ves

-Bueno yo tampoco dejaría la casa con nosotros dos-

-Eiji-se estaba desesperando

-Pero eso no importa son nuestros padre y deberían confiar en nosotros-

-¡¡EIJI!!-se desespero

Tuvo que alejar el auricular de su oído-Gome-se disculpo el pelirrojo

-No se-

-Por favor no quiero irme con mis abuelos-

-Ok espera- el pobre de Ryoma ya estaba desesperado-¡mamá!-

-Ya oí dile que no hay problema que él y su hermana son muy bien recibidos-esa respuesta no era lo que él quería oír pero pues ya ni modo

-¿Eiji-sempai?-

-¿Qué paso o-chibi?-pregunto temiendo lo peor

-Que… pueden venir-dijo con pesadez

-Arigatou gosaimasu o-chibi nos vemos la rato-

Pip

Pip

-Colgó-coloco el teléfono en su lugar

-Tía con respecto a-

-No te preocupes lo único que quiero hacer es que con vivan un poco más-

-Bueno va a llegar más al rato, pero creo que la van a ver en la escuela-

-No te preocupes Nanako todo va a estar bien- a la cual solo un suspiro fue su respuesta

Las horas pasaron al igual que la comida, ojalá como se fueron las horas su hermano hubiera dejado de molestar pero eso era CASI imposible, hasta que la hora cero llego

Ding-Dong

Detrás de la puerta se encontraban dos pelirrojos y una castaña la cual estaba sonrojada y no era el reflejo de los pelirrojos

-Valla ya llegaron-dijo Ryoga haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar

-Sus cosas van arriba-dijo Nanako señalando el piso de arriba

-¿Pero en que cuarto?-pregunto con curiosidad el pelirrojo

-Ve, subes te vas a encontrar con varias puertas las abres si quieres-

Pom!

El puño de Nanako golpeo la cabeza de su primo

-Ya cállate Ryoga mejor síganme-dijo Nanako empezando a caminar

-Que mal eres Nanako-dijo Ryoga sobándose la cabeza

-Es este-abrió la puerta mostrando un cuarto muy amplio-aquí se vana a quedar Sakuno-chan y Tatsuki-chan-las dejo y siguió caminando-tu Eiji te quedaras con Ryoga-abrió la puerta mostrando un cuarto amplio y bien arreglado

-¡Ya esta la cena!-llamo Rinko

-Mmm aun no llega-dijo Nanako demostrando cierto tono de preocupación en su vos

-¿A quien esperas Nanako?-pregunto Ryoga algo preocupado

-A nadie-dijo poniendo mejor cara

-Si tú lo dices-se acerco al Cuarto de Ryoma-chibi-suke

-Ya voy-dijo Ryoma saliendo de su cuarto

La cena paso la más tranquila posible y más teniendo a Eiji y a Ryoga del mismo lado diciendo los dos puras tonterías pero al menos estaba ahí Tatsuki para tranquilizarlos o más bien controlarlos

-Ya me voy mañana tengo que pararme temprano para alcanzar el vuelo-dijo Nanako levantándose de la mesa y despidiéndose de todos

-Que tengas un buen viaje-dijo Rinko

Después de eso poco a poco todos se fueron levantando ya que también se tenía que para temprano

-Menos mal ya llegue-se oyó una vos proveniente de la entrada

-Al fin llegaste, Nanako estaba muy preocupada-dijo Rinko en la entrada

-Pero…aaa…ya estoy aquí-dijo la joven con pereza

-Mejor vete a dormir-

-En la del fondo ¿verdad?-

-Si ya mañana te vas a la de tu hermana-

-Mmmm-

La noche fue tranquila lo único que se podía escuchar aparte de los ronquidos de Ryoga era el pasar de los carros. La mañana llego al igual que…

-Ya me voy-dijo la joven

-Nanako te dejo esto-señalo un almuerzo-y que espera que te la pases bien como siempre-le di el recado Rinko

-Arigatou, buena ye me voy-dicho esto la joven salio de la casa

-Bueno es hora de despertar a los otros tres-empezó a subir las escaleras y…-Ryoma, Eiji, Sakuno ya levántense-les ordeno

-¡Ya vamos!-por como contestaron se notaba que ya llevaban tiempo despiertos

-El desayuno ya esta-con esto bajaron tres estudiantes de Seigaku

-Ya nos vamos-agarraron sus cosas y se fueron

En la escuela

-Pensé que no llegarías Sakuno-chan-dijo Tomoka en forma de burla

-Es que pensé que hoy ya no teníamos clases-Sakuno continuo la broma

-Valla pero **LLEGASTE CON RYOMA**-grito Tomoka y medio Seigaku escucho aquello

-Tomo-chan-provoco que la castaña se sonrojase al igual que el tensita

-¿Qué sucede Oishi?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-Al parecer hay una nueva alumna que va a ir en tu salón-

-¿Qué con eso?-

-Que al parecer es Yuui-

-¡¡¡Yuui!!!-

-Al parecer ya regreso- dijo Ryoma dirigiéndose hacia la multitud de noveno


	3. Un dúo problemático

**Pues aqui les dejo otro cap despues de mucho tiempo de ausencia y falta de inspiracion aqui esta el tercer cap. por como van las cosas me gustaria saber k titulo le pondrian el fic tuvo un ligero cambio ahora es desde el punto de vista de Ryoma y ya no es tanto de como hacerlo sufrir.**

**Sus comentario quejas y sugerencias son aceptadas.**

**PoT no me pertenece al igual k tatsuki. Si PoT fuera mio no se iria Ryoma sin Sakuno.**

Capitulo III

**Un dúo problemático**

Me abrí paso entre tanta gente hasta llegar al centro de tanto meollo, definitivo era ella, esa forma de estrangular, digo de abrazar era única de ella.

-Ryoma, sigues igual no has cambiado nada querido hermanito- parecía un gato por la forma en la que restregaba su cara a la mía, lo único que le faltaba era ronronear.

-Si a mi también me da gusto verte Yuui- aquella joven alta, de cabello negro azulado, lacio y largo, ojos sumamente negros, piel blanca y unos colmillos que parecían ser de un vampiro pertenecía a la hermana menor de Nanako, la cual siempre había estado con nosotros y la consideraba una hermana.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- me soltó y empezó a buscar por todos los lados al resto del equipo de tenis.

-Deben de andar por ahí, ten por seguro que tarde o temprano llegaran a este punto- arregle parte de mi uniforme y me retire pero alguien me detuvo

-Ryoma te recuerdo que no te puedes ir sin mi- aquel brillo que tomo sus ojos no era buena señal –Así que nos vemos a la salida- y la cereza que adornaba el postre una sonrisa llena de maldad.

-A veces me das miedo Yuui- di media vuelta y continué mi ida, salí de aquel embrollo de la misma manera de cómo había entrado, excepto que cuando entre no me tropecé con un cuerpo más pequeño que el mío –Perdón no te vi- dije extendiendo una mano para ayudarla.

-No te preocupes Ryoma-kun- esa voz la identifique sin dificultad.

-¿Estas bien Riusaki?- ella solo asintió -¿A dónde ibas?-

-Pues veras- agacho la mirada y empezó a jugar con sus dedos –Vi demasiado alboroto y quería saber el porque-

-Valla parece que no puede llegar a algún lado sin causar lo mismo-

-¿A qué te refieres Ryoma-kun?-

-Veras, lo que causa tanto alboroto es mi hermana, siempre provoca lo mismo, si mis suposiciones son correctas la conocerás al rato- empecé a caminar y ella me siguió, llevaba cierta ventaja sobre ella así que alenté mi paso para que me alcanzara.

-No sabía que tenías una hermana-

-No es precisamente mi hermana, solo que ella siempre ha estado con nosotros, ella es hermana de Nanako, pero creo que Yuui pasa más tiempo en nuestra casa que en la suya- dije sin dar mucha importancia.

-Ese es mi Ryoma, nunca pierde el tiempo- grito Momoshiro cuando paso a mi lado –Voy a ver a Yuui ¿Vienes?-

-No gracias, luego la veré, ahí me la saludas-

-Amargado- Momoshiro se perdió entre la multitud de gente y yo no pude contener una pequeña sonrisa al ver la cara de Riusaki, espera un momento, sonreí por ver la cara de ella, algo anda mal.

-¿Ya la habías ido a ver no?-

-Si, pero debes en cuando es bueno dejar a alguien mal parado- llegamos a su salón pero ella no se dio cuenta.

-Luego nos vemos Riusaki-

-A, si claro- su cara parecía decepcionada y no se que me impulso pero plante un beso en su mejilla y me fui lo más rápido que pude.

-Pero que es lo que me sucede- pase por mi salón, no mire su interior y seguí de largo, solo quería aclarar algo, y ese algo era Sakuno –Maldita sea, solo el hecho de verla, rayos- estaba perdiendo la cabeza y eso no era bueno, ni siquiera era normal que eso me pasara a mi – Muy bien Ryoma, tranquilízate es solo otra fanática tuya, ¿qué puede tener de diferente al resto?- parecía león enjaulado, iba de un lado a otro y creo que estuve apunto de hacer un surco.

-Así que aquí estabas, te han estado buscando- pare de caminar de un lado al otro al oír la voz de mi hermana –Parece que no te conocen, bueno excepto Sakuno ella me dijo que podrías estar aquí, parecía preocupada y algo extrañada- se recargo en el marco de la puerta de la azotea –Y ahora que veo como estas tu, deduzco que algo paso entre los dos, pero como siempre no me vas a decir que fue lo que hiciste- puse los ojos en blanco –Me lo suponía-

-Bueno ya me encontraste, ya me voy- pase a su lado y ella murmuro

-Las cosas pasan por algo- trate de ignorarla y dirigirme a mi salón en paz pero eso no fue posible ya que en el proceso me encontré a cierto equipo el cual decía decir estar muy preocupado por mi –Ven les dije que lo encontraría-

-Aja- murmure

-Bueno ahora a realizar un juego de práctica y de ahí nos vamos cada quien para su casa- Dijo Eiji con demasiado ánimo

-Si como a la casa a la que vas es tuya- volví a murmurar

-Qué carácter O-chibi, no tienes corazón- Eiji trato de hacer una actuación de sufrido, que para mi gusto fue pésima.

-Mada mada dane Eiji-sempai-

-Ni porque casi es tu cumpleaños te vuelves un poco más agradable- bufe ante aquel comentario y seguí mi camino tratando de alejarme de ellos pero parecía que estaban pegados a mi, al dar la vuelta para poder llegar a las canchas tropecé otra vez con alguien más pequeño que yo.

-Perdón no te vi- esta vez no había dejado que se cayera –Ojalá y estés bien- cuando vi a quien tenía entre los brazos sentí una gran ardor en mis mejillas y la necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí, más me contuve y pregunté -¿A dónde ibas?-

-A verlos jugar- su mirada se encontraba en el suelo y un leve sonrojo estaba posado sobre sus mejillas, con algo de pesar la solté, no la voltee a ver y camine como si nada, dejándola más confundida de lo que ya estaba al igual que a mi.

-¿Ahora que le sucede?- alcancé a escuchar la voz de Eiji

-Se le llama…- ya no pude oír ya que Yuui bajo su tono de voz y sonrió con malicia

Traté de calmarme un poco, no entendía nada de lo que me sucedía, pero de algo estaba seguro el tenis me distraería un rato de aquello que me atormentaba, como aun no llegaban me dedique a practicar un rato.

-Ya tardaron- pare mi juego y decidí ir a ver que era lo que sucedía para que se demoraran tanto.

-¡Aaahhh!- algo en mi hizo que saliera corriendo al oír su grito

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte cuando llegue

-Oh valla, y el principe azul hace su aparición- aquella voz chillona solo podría pertenecer a los gemelos Okanalla

-Y el día cada vez mejora- murmure

-Valla parece algo molesto, ¿no crees James?-

-Si, coincido contigo Ángela- a ellos solos se lo podría definir con una sola palabra idiotas y describirlos como los típicos gringos que eran.

-Ahora parece que pierde el tiempo con cualquiera- moví la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negación –Mada mada dane-

-Cállate Echizen, si no hubieras salido corriendo de aquella forma estarías igual que nosotros-

-Si como no Momoshiro, yo ya me hubiera ido de ahí desde hace rato-

-Estarías temblando de miedo-

-Ni que fuera tú-

-¡YA CÁLLENSE!-

-¡Es increíble!- empezaron a rondar los dos –Son capaces de ignorarnos-

-Su presencia no es de gran relevancia para nosotros- hablo Yuui

-Tú debes de ser la nueva, mejor andate con cuidado no querrás meterte en problemas-

-No veo a nadie que sea capaz de eso, solo aun par de ineptos-

-Mejor cuida lo que dices-

-Perro que ladra no muerde- al parecer mi "querida" hermana no tenía ganas de quedarse callada, ignoraba las suplicas de algunos, como Eiji, de mantener su boca cerrada, esa pequeña discusión fue más que suficiente como para que agarraran a alguien como su rehén, por decirlo de algún modo.

-Mira mejor te callas o ten por seguro que tu amiga saldrá lastimada- para mi mala suerte su pequeño rehén había sido Sakuno –Que pena sería que perdiera esas hermosas trenzas ¿no creen?- cada vez que tiraban de su cabello ella producía un grito sumamente bajo, más no imperceptible para mi.

-Digo lo mismo, perro que ladra no muerde- volvió a decir

-Pareces muy segura-

-Lo estoy- con cada palabra que cruzaban ellos era un paso que daba James hacia Sakuno –Ustedes no son de ese tipo de personas-

-¿Segura?-

-Yuui, cállate- dije

-Pero-

-No me importa- en la posición el que me encontraba contaba con una gran posibilidad de ejecutar un gran golpe más no era algo seguro y dejar que le hicieran algo a Sakuno no estaba dentro de mis planes –Mira ya me aburrí de estar aquí, así que cuando decidan acabar de hacer sus pequeños juegos nos vemos en las canchas- di media vuelta y empecé a caminar en dirección a las canchas.

-Detente ahí principito, dudo que quieras que algo le pase a tu princesa-

-Has lo que quieras, no me importa- seguí mi camino tratando de controlar la cólera que se me estaba empezando a crear por sus gritos –Tranquilo Ryoma, solo un poco más- murmure, camine un poco mas rápido cuando desaparecí de su vista, auque ya estaba a una distancia considerable como para no oír sus gritos, estos aun retumbaban en mi cabeza, tome mi raqueta y una pelota, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

-¡Hay!- por suerte ese grito no provino de Sakuno sino de Ángela -¿Quién se atrevió?- al parecer no estaba feliz

-Creo que perdí esa pelota- dije mientras regresaba a donde estaba ellos

-Fuiste tú, maldito enano-

-Perdí el control de la pelota- saque otra pelota y la volvía a lanzar esta vez golpeo a James

-Enano-

-Hmp- por el golpe había soltado a Sakuno oportunidad que use para sacarla de ahí -¿Estas bien?- ella solo asintió sin alzar su mirada, no me agradaba verla así, un momento ¿no me agradaba verla mal?, no estoy bien, la ayude a levantarse y alzó levemente su cara, sus ojos estaban inundados y sus mejillas tenían rastro de que por ellas habían corrido lagrima –Rayos- murmure estaba empezando a preocuparme demasiado por ella aun soy un niño para preocuparme por todo eso

-Ry…ryoma-kun- su cara paso del miedo a la preocupación -¿Estas… bien?- apenas y era audible su voz

-Si- cuando los dos nos levantamos aquel par ya no estaba, seguí la dirección en la k todos miraba y me encontré con mi hermano

-Chibi-suke ¿están bien?-

-Hmp-

-Pareces molesto chibi-suke- rodé los ojos y salí de ahí -¿A dónde crees que vas?- siguieron otras preguntas y otros gritos con mi nombre más después de un rato cesaron.

Otra vez me encontraba huyendo, sabía que no era la mejor forma de resolver mi problema pero saber que ella podía cambiar toda mi forma de ser con tan solo una sonrisa no era normal en mí, mis vacaciones iban a ser un infierno y más teniéndola cerca todo el tiempo. Tarde un tiempo en regresar a la casa, tenía que aclarar todo antes de volver a verla.

-Ya llegue- me descalce y me dirigí a mi cuarto

-¿Cómo te fue hijo?-

-Hmp- entre a mi cuarto antes de que cuestionara más, deje la mochila a un lado y me tumbe en mi cama

-Ryoma-kun- otra vez ella, llamo a la puerta –Debe de estar dormido- entro sigilosamente y se sentó en los pies se quedo un rato así, mantenía la mirada gacha y procuraba no mirarme –Gracias por lo de hoy… Ryoma-kun- ¿gracias? – Fue algo que… nunca me imagine que tu hicieras- no te acostumbres –Se que… para ti no soy importante... tropiezas conmigo muy seguido y parece que ni cuenta te das- empezó a llorar –Pero… tu para mi significas mucho… aunque sé que solo seré para ti otra persona más que te va a ver jugar- esas lagrimas que derramaba eran por mi culpa –Se que no me oyes pero… tu siempre has sido lo que yo…- su llanto no cesaba y cada vez le era más difícil el poder hablar, no podía tolerar seguir viéndola de esa manera

-Ruisaki-

-¿Estabas despierto… Ryoma-kun?- su llanto aun no cesaba y parecía que la había asustado

-Deja de llorar-

-¿Escuchaste todo lo que dije?-

-No todo- me levante de mi cama y me senté junto de ella –Si lo suficiente- acerque una de mis manos a su cara y con mi pulgar limpie una de sus lagrimas, otra vez seguía al instinto en vez de la razón –Deja de llorar- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y en vez de que dejara de llorar sucedió todo lo contrario –Ruisaki deja de…- se abalanzo sobre mí y me abrazo, mi corazón latía con demasiada fuerza sabia que esto no era un buen indicio y más porque indicaba que aquello a lo que decía que aun había tiempo y que no me tenía que preocupar ella había sido capaz de hacerlo. No quería que siguiera así, yo era el culpable de aquello, de que ella se sintiera de esa forma, quería consolarla lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla

Después de aquel día trate de no cruzarme en el camino de Sakuno y más sabiendo que una sola de sus sonrisas era más que suficiente como para hacer que yo perdiera mi seriedad, había desarrollado algún sentimiento por ella eso era seguro pero aun no era el momento de decírselo.

-Chibi-suke deja de pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, mañana es noche buena y hay que arreglar las cosas para la fiesta aparte de que también es tu cumpleaños- rodé los ojos y salí de la cocina –Vamos chibi-suke ten un poco más de ánimo-

-No- tome la naranja que Ryoga estaba a punto de comerse antes de que Eiji-sempai llegara

-O-chibi ¿Qué tienes planeado para tu cumpleaños?-

-Nada-

-Nada nya- los ignore y me dirigía hacia la puerta-¿A dónde vas o-chibi?-

-No les importa- me calce y salí, como habían dicho mañana sería mí cumpleaños y noche buena, más que fiesta de navidad parecía de mi cumpleaños aunque siempre me la pasaba lejos de ellos, Ryoga si es que estaba ahí trataba de integrarme por así decirlo

-Ryoma-kun- al instante voltee -¿A… dónde vas?-

-A caminar-

-Anou… ¿puedo acompañarte?- pase por su lado y moví levente la cabeza indicándole que podía –Mañana es tu cumpleaños ¿verdad?- asentí –Ryoma-kun-

-Dime- se detuve y por inercia yo hice lo mismo

-Veras… lo del otro día-

-¿Qué con eso?-

-No pensé que estuvieras despierto pero quería decirte… que tu-

-Ruisaki- tal vez si lo intentaba podría decirle lo que sentí –Después de ese día todo se volvió complicando-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Me hiciste ver algo que yo me rehusaba-

-Ryoma-kun-

-Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera?-

-Yendo a casa Yuui-

-Bien vamos- será después

-¡Felicidades!- ya eran las doce y la fiesta desde hace rato comenzaba todas la oportunidades anteriores que había tenido para decírselo siempre eran interrumpidas y ahora menos podría llegar a decirle algo.

Entre a la casa apartándome de todo y de todos sabía que pronto nos iríamos de Japón y por lo mismo quería que ella lo supiera

-Si lo supieras Sakuno-

-¿Saber qué?- mi corazón se detuvo, no sabía que ella estaba ahí

-¿De qué hablas Riusaki?-

-N… no nada- tomo algo de uno de los sillones y salió

No era bueno hablar en voz alta traía muchos problemas consigo y más si involucraba a otra persona

-Pronto, se lo tengo que decir pronto-

-¿Qué y a quien chibi-suke?- no aprendía

-Nada y a nadie-

-A Sakuno y que te gusta- ¿qué tan obvio era?

-Mada mada dane aniki-

-Más bien eso es ahora a ti ¿qué planeas hacer?-

-Decírselo tal vez-

-Vamos chibi-suke sabes que no nos queda mucho tiempo antes de irnos-

-Claro todo sería más fácil si es que cada vez que lo intento no hay alguien que viene a interrumpir-

-Se ve que la quieres-

-Hmp-

-No me lo puede negar y eso lo sabes- lo peor del caso era que tenía razón

-Ok tal vez no te lo niegue pero el tiempo está en mi contra y todas las veces hay algo que sale mal-

-Mejor dejamos el tema ahí, es una fiesta vamos a disfrutarla- los dos dimos media vuelta y nos dirigimos de regreso al patio

-¿Sakuno?- fue lo único que pude articular, trague con pesadez -¿Desde hace cuánto que estas ahí?- sus ojos estaban repletos de lagrimas, no otra vez

-Estos es interesante- murmuro Ryoga –Mejor me voy-

-Sakuno-

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí del tercer cap ojala les haya gustado, creo que ya era justo poner al pobre de Ryoma en ese tipo de situaciones o ustedes k opinan bueno dejen reviews por fa **

**El proximo cap: "Descubriendo la verdad"**

**Recuerden sugerencias para el titulo zallo**


	4. Descubriendo la verdad

Gracias x los reviews em serio k me dan animos de seguir escribiendo, las cosas cada ves se ponen mas interesantes aunk para Ryoma lo pongo en situaciones que talves a todas nos gustaria verlo asi, bueno muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic les pido de favor k piensen en algun titulo para este fic le di un buen giro y como k el titulo k ahora tiene no keda necesito opciones.

No estoy segura si el cap que sigue valla a ser el ultimo pero el fic esta por terminar, el siguiente cap va a ser bastante largo asi que porfavor denme tiempo prometo ya no tardarme tanto en actualizar. A otra cosa a cierta conciencia o segunda persdonalidad mia la mande de vacaciones digamos que sufrio un trauma con cierto pelirojo, bueno mejor los dejo con el fic dejen reviews

**Capítulo IV**

**Descubriendo la verdad**

-¿Te vas a ir… Ryoma-kun?- parecía que no había escuchado todo

-No lo sé- otra vez por mi culpa

-Lo de hace rato… no debí escuchar pero…-

-No me voy a ir- ojala eso fuera verdad, limpio sus lagrimas y me dedico una sonrisa

-Gomene Ryoma-kun-torpe

Sabía que todo el día había sido tedioso y más teniendo que aguantar cada felicitación que recibía al igual que los regalos que venían con ellas. Ryoga se había entretenido en mantenerme ocupado para no participar en lo de la fiesta como si yo quisiera hacerlo, pero al ver su sonrisa y poder pasar mi cumpleaños con ella, era una buena compensación después de todo aquello.

El resto del festejo se fue como vino varios acabaron en un estado un tanto inconveniente, mi hermana al parecer tenía algo con Eiji-sempai, en realidad solo quedábamos Sakuno y yo consientes

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos?-

-Déjalos ellos se pusieron así-

-¿A dónde vas… Ryoma-kun?-

-A dormir- subí las escaleras en dirección a mi cuarto –Es mejor que tú hagas lo mismo- ella solo asintió

-Me quedo otro rato-

-Como quieras- entre a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta de tras de mí.

No sabía para que se quedaba más tiempo ahí solo encontraría a todos dormidos y diciendo o haciendo algo embarazoso, me senté en mi cama esperado oírla subir las escaleras pero solo reinaba el silencio, tal vez ya hubiera subido tomando en cuenta esa posibilidad decidí dormirme

-¿Ryoma-kun?- entre abrí los ojos y vi esas dos trenzas caer por sus hombros

-¿Sakuno?- pregunte somnoliento

-Anou… ¿puedo dormir aquí?-

-¿Porqué?-

-No puedo… el cuarto, tu hermana- se sonrojo y empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro

-Ya veo- mire mi cuarto, no había lugar donde ella se quedara y mandarla al suelo no era para ella así que me reincorpore –Quédate en la cama-

-No, tu quédate ahí yo dormiré en el piso-ingenua

-Quédate en la cama-

-Ryoma-kun no quiero causarte molestias-

-Ya las causas- agacho la mirada – No en ese sentido- me acerque a ella y alcé su cara –Quédate en la cama- por primera vez ella pudo mantener mi mirada

-Ryoma-kun- murmuro, su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del mío no sabía con precisión que era lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero cada vez acercaba un poco más mi rostro hacía el de ella, cambie de dirección y bese su mejilla

-Descansa- su rostro estaba completamente rojo y su respiración estaba muy agitada lo mejor era dejarlo por el momento, tome una almohada y una cobija y las puse en el suelo –Mañana-

-Anou… arigatou Ryoma-kun-

Los dos caímos ante "los brazos de Morfeo" ojala eso hubiera sido verdad, toda la noche me la pase en vela solo por el hecho de saber que ella estaba en mi cuarto a unos cuantos metros lejos de mi y en MI cama y aunque yo deseara que ya fuera de mañana seguía siendo de noche.

-Sakuno- no recibí respuesta alguna –Debe de estar dormida- se veía tranquila, relajada y no torpe e insegura como siempre, no sabía porque era así, ahora que lo pensaba no sabía mucho de ella solo que la entrenadora era su abuela y que vivía con ella pero nada más –Mada mada dane- que irónico ahora eso me quedaba a la perfección, ¿qué haría cuando yo le dijera que me gusta? ¿Qué me contestaría? Su forma de ser tampoco me daba muchas esperanzas siempre actuaba de la misma forma cuando la veía me desviaba la mirada, si me acercaba ella se iba, no eran buenas señales tal vez por lo mismo siempre me negué a creerlo y solo me concentraba en el tennis era una buena forma de evadirlo -¿Qué me diría?- cerré los ojos y el cansancio logro vencerme

-Ry… ryoma-kun- sentí una mano en mi espalda –Despierta-

-Una hora más- tome las cobijas y me cubrí la cara

-Pareces niño chiquito- abrí un ojo y la vi tratando de contener su risa pero al parecer era imposible

-¿Sakuno?- frote mis ojos y me senté para poder verla mejor -¿Qué hora es?-

-Medio día-

-Ya es tarde- bostece y ella siguió riendo -¿Te parece divertido?- ella solo asintió entre risa –Hmp- me pare y me acerque a donde ella estaba

-Ryoma-kun- empezó a caminar hacia atrás hasta chocar con el borde de la cama

-¿Entonces te parece divertido?- me acerque a ella y la tome por la cintura por reflejo trato de caminar hacia atrás y los dos caímos sobre la cama, sentía mi corazón latir con tal fuerza que incluso ella podía llegar a sentirlo trate de hacer lo que ayer no pude me acerque un poco más y ahora mi respiración era la entre cortada, mi nariz rozaba la de ella, cuando estuve a pocos centímetros de sus labios el picaporte giro y los dos nos separamos

-Así que aquí dormiste Sakuno-chan-

-Ha… hai-

-Supongo que la situación de mi querida hermana no fue amena para ti- ella se sonrojo ante el comentario de Ryoga –Bueno el desayuno está servido será mejor que bajen- conforme salió Ryoga del cuarto los dos suspiramos

-Sakuno lo de hace rato- tome aire y continúe –Veras es porque-

-¡Ryoma, Sakuno¡-

-Te lo digo después- los dos salimos del cuarto dispuestos a tolerar cualquier comentario lo extraño fue que cuando llegamos al comedor las vistas no iban hacia nosotros sino más bien a mi hermana y a Eiji

-Divertida noche- murmure entre bocados

-No hay privacidad aquí-

-Que carácter Yuui- alzo los ojos y salió de la casa, después de aquello el desayuno estuvo tranquilo al parecer mis padres estaban bastante enojados con ellos.

Después de aquel día las cosas estuvieron demasiado tranquilas, no había gritos, gente que me molestara, solo paz y tranquilidad algo que buscaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Chibi-suke párate- ok tal vez no paso mucho tiempo después de aquello solo unas horas y nada mas pero la tranquilidad era evidente –Has algo de provecho y cuida de tu aniki-

-Yada- dime media vuelta y empecé a caminar

-"Yada" esa es tu mejor respuesta y la que das para todo-

-Yo no fui el que te puso en ese estado-

-Chibi-suke no grites-

-Mada mada dane-

-Pequeño tonto, no conoces las razones, las verdaderas razones-

-¿Del porqué te embriagaste?- ni quien quisiera saberlas -¿Debería?-

-Tal vez deberías de tener una leve idea-

-La hermana de Eiji-sempai- murmure

-Eres un genio- era raro oír a Ryoga hablar de forma seria

-Te mando otra vez a volar-

-No precisamente a volar más bien no me quiere cerca de ella y ayer después de que todos se durmieron ella se fue y regreso temprano para que no lo notaran- excepto tu que la debiste de haber seguido –Decidí salir a buscarla, pero cuando salí ella estaba ahí

_**Flash back**_

_-¿Qué quieres?- su tono de voz se notaba claramente molesto_

_-Hablar contigo-_

_-No hay nada de qué hablar, tú lo dejaste bastante claro hace unas horas-_

_-No es lo que crees-_

_-Entonces solo ella se te acerco, tropezó y te beso- estaba bastante enojada_

_-Tatsuki deja te explico-_

_-Vamos Ryoga los dos sabemos que lo que vayas a decir es mentira, no sé cuantas veces ha pasado lo mismo con ella y siempre me dices alguna escusa que yo me creo- sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas –Pero sabes, esta vez no te voy a creer ni una sola palabra ya no más, tu siempre tuviste la idea de que yo iba a permanecer ahí contigo pero- una lagrima corrió por su mejilla –Esto se termino, no quiero volver a verte, mantente lejos de mi- hecho a corren al igual que comenzó la lluvia, aquella noche se había perdido algo muy valioso para ambos-_

_**Fin del flash back **_

-Pensé en ir tras de ella pero sabía que no me iba a escuchar-

-Así que… tu solución fue el alcohol- mantuve un rato la vista en el patio y después agregué –Esta haya a fuera habla con ella-

-No me escuchara- volvió a decir

-No pierdes nada en intentarlo- regrese la mirada a Ryoga –Además alguien tiene que levantar todo eso- salí de la casa lo mas rápido que pude antes de que el relacionara lo que le había dicho

-¡CHIBI-SUKE!-

-¡Mada mada dane!- camine unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar a un parque cercano, estaba completamente tranquilo, eso era más que obvio tomando en cuenta que eran las dos de la tarde un 25 de diciembre quien en su sano juicio saldría y mas con este frío que hacía.

-No te creo- esa voz chillona y gritona solo podía ser de una sola persona –TAN CERCA LO TUVISTE Y NO PUDISTE APROVECHAR EL MOMENTO- ¿de qué diablos está hablando?- Vamos Saku tan cerca y lo dejaste ir y más a él ¿cómo es posible?-

-Veras estaba a punto pero llegaron y nos separamos- es voz no podía ser de nadie más, la podía identificar con mucha facilidad, esa era Sakuno pero ¿a quién se refiere?

-Hay Saku, solo tu pudiste desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa, cualquiera de nostras la hubiéramos aprovechado-

-Pero Tomo, que tal si él no me corresponde y eso le molestara-

-Saku deja de pensar así por todo lo que me has contado estoy segura de que él- si estaba en lo correcto de lo que estaban hablando era de la ves que casi la beso no podía permitir que Osaka dijera más de lo debido tenía que actuar –Príncipe Ryoma-

-Sakuno te andaba buscando Nanako- el tono frío de mi voz salió por inercia

-Ya voy- solo agacho la cabeza y paso a lado mío

-Perdóname- murmure cuando ella paso

-Bueno creo que yo también ya me voy-

-Osakada- ella solo se detuvo –Oí de lo que estaban hablando-

-Así que por eso interrumpiste- giro sobre sus talones –No quieres que ella se entere- tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción

-¿De qué hablas?- me miraba fijamente y por motivos que desconozco tuve que apartar su mirada de la mía

-Me lo suponía- se me acerco un poco más –Te gusta- acerco su rostro poco a poco –Y la quieres- sonrió triunfal

-Lo que tu digas Osakada- muy bien sabía qué negarlo no me iba a llevar a ningún lado pero que mas puedo hacer aceptarlo todo y darle la razón ni loco

-Bueno si no es así me puedo ir y decírselo a Sakuno- automáticamente la sujete del brazo

-No te atrevas-

-No me retes-

-Ok tienes tu toda la razón ya estas feliz- la solté y sentí como todo se venía encima

-No en realidad no estoy feliz deberías de haberle dicho- otra que me reclama

-Si piensas decirme lo mismo que mi hermano mejor ahórratelo que más de una vez lo he intentado y que crees sigo sin poder siempre hay alguien inesperado que lo arruina todo- empecé a caminar –Solo te digo que no se te ocurra decírselo, eso es de algo que yo me tengo que encargar- seguí mi camino en dirección a mi casa, no sabía si Osaka podría mantener lo que ahora ya sabía en secreto pero tenía que confiar en ella me gustara o no la idea.

Sabía que todo esto era y sería un gran problema pero estaba conforme sabiendo que lo podría llegar a resolver si estaba con ella, llegue a mi casa sin darme cuenta por lo callado que estaba todo me suponía que se habían ido a dormir después de levantar todo su desorden, lo que no me esperaba era ver a la castaña recargada en la puerta sollozando

-Sakuno- llame

-Ry… ryoma- abrió los ojos de par en par no esperaba que yo llegara

-¿Te asuste?- ella solo asintió –Disculpa-

-Ryoma- camino hacia mí y me abrazo

-¿Qué te sucede?- alzo su rostro y me miro con ese par de ojos cafés que estaban repletos de lágrimas

-Ryoma, me dijiste que no te ibas- las lagrimas se seguían desbordando –Cuando llegue oí a tus padres hablar sobre su viaje a New York y que se había adelantado que solo iban a estar aquí hasta que regresáramos a clases pero que tú ya no ibas a estar aquí-

-Sakuno- no sabía qué hacer solo sentía como se presionaba más hacía mí, solo pude corresponderle el abrazo –Perdóname- empezó a llover, las gotas caía lentamente pero en poco tiempo empezó a aumentar su ritmo

-No quiero que te vayas, no quiero- su llanto no cesaba, quería decirle que todo eso era mentira que yo iba a seguir aquí, que no me iba a ir pero la realidad era otra y lo peor era que no le podía mentir y menos a ella, ella que se había vuelto mi todo, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo iba a sobrevivir sin ella

-Sakuno- la boca la tenía ceca, no salían las palabras quería decirle cuanto la quería, que la amaba, que no podía vivir sin ella, que ella era mi vida, pero simplemente no salía nada –No llores- verte llorar era lo peor que me podía pasar, no sabes cómo me destrozaba y más saber que todo eso era por mi culpa que tu sufrías por mi culpa

-Ryoma- su voz era entrecortada -¿Es verdad?- quisiera mentirte

-Si si lo es-

-Pero tu… me dijiste que no te ibas- se separo un poco –Me mentiste-

-Era lo mejor-

-Lo mejor ¿Para quién?-

-Para ti y para mi- maldita sea no podía decir todo lo que me estaba abrumando y menos todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento –Sakuno en realidad yo no quisiera-

-Ryoma, ¿Por qué?-

-Maldita sea Sakuno crees que no me cuesta trabajo saber que me voy de aquí- que me voy lejos de ti

-Sería mejor que hubieras dicho la verdad desde un principio-

-El hubiera no existe Sakuno, tuve mis razones para mentirte- estaba perdiendo el control, sus preguntas y la forma en la que estaba actuando me estaban molestando –Entiéndelo yo no quiero irme-

-Ryoma- deshizo el abrazo y camino unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás -¿Vas a regresar?-

-Eso espero- eso esperaba, más bien eso era lo que planeaba con o sin mis padres pensaba regresar a Japón

-¿Aquí han estado todo el tiempo?- la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a Nanako algo preocupada –Están empapados será mejor que entren y tomen una ducha- los dos entramos uno detrás del otro, no sabíamos que era lo que había ocurrido haya afuera más bien yo no sabía que había ocurrido haya afuera.

Mientras Sakuno estaba en el baño yo me mantenía en mi cuarto no quería saber nada solo quería saber donde había quedado toda mi arrogancia y mi egolatrismo, que era lo que ella había hecho para que yo cambiara de esta forma no lo entendía, no, más bien no lo quería entender, desde un inicio ella me gustó, siempre fue así, maldita sea, ¿por qué no me di cuenta desde antes?, todo esto sería más fácil, no sería todo lo contario ella sufriría más, creo que sería mejor que la ignorar, dejar que todo esto se quedara en silencio, pero había algo que en cierto modo tenía en mí contra, esa carta que le había dado antes de salir de vacaciones, suponía que aun no la había leído con lo distraída y olvidadiza que era sería lo más probable.

-Ryoma ya metete- acate las ordenes y me metía al baño, necesitaba relajarme alejarme de esto que me estaba perturbando, sentir el agua como golpeaba mi cuerpo fue una buena forma aunque no duro mucho, sabía a la perfección que saliendo de ahí tendría que enfrentar a la persona más importante para mí, se que las cosas no iban a salir bien, pero tenía que hacer algo para que esto no fuera más doloroso de lo que ya estaba siendo.

El tiempo siguió su transcurso y por más que intente decirle que se mantuviera lejos de mí, que no la soportaba o que su simple presencia me repugnaba solo lograba acercarla más a mí era imposible alejarla, no quería que ella estuviera lejos y menos sabiendo que dentro de dos día yo me iría de aquí y dejaría todo incluyendo a mi Sakuno.

-Ya me voy- tome la raqueta y me dispuse a salir de la casa entre menos tiempo pasara en ella sería mejor –Dos días- tenía que lograr decirle a Sakuno todo

-Anou…- no tu -¿Puedo ir contigo?- trate de actuar indiferente pero en realidad agradecía que fuera conmigo, hasta ahora me daba cuenta que era masoquista, no la quería cerca para no sufrir pero cada vez que ella podía estar conmigo no se lo negaba

-Como quieras- wow Echizen eres un genio, gire un poco la cabeza para poder verla y ahí estaba esas caras que tanto me molestaban –Vámonos Sakuno- trate de relajar un poco mi voz y por lo que pude ver había funcionado.

Salimos de la casa uno al lado del otro más íbamos en un silencio incomodo, bastante incomodo, no se me ocurría nada que decir.

-Ryoma- llamo por lo bajo –Sabes… de un tiempo a la fecha me has llamado por mi nombre- jugaba con sus dedos de forma continua –Me agrada mucho que lo hagas- se detuvo y paro el juego de sus dedos –Nunca te lo pedí, solo un día llegaste y me llamaste por mi nombre-mantenía la mirada clavada en el suelo –Desde ahí pensé que no me volverías a decir igual pero estaba equivocada me seguiste llamando de la misma forma- su voz de repente se quebró –Incluso tu forma de actuar para conmigo cambio- adonde quería llegar con todo esto

-Sakuno-

-Sabes después de todo eso creo que- no lo tolere más mi cuerpo se movió por impulso y en menos de dos paso llegue a donde ella estaba

-Sakuno no se a donde quieres llegar con todo esto pero…- acerque un poco mi cara a la de ella –Desde hace bastante quería decirte que…-la tomé por la cintura y la acerque a mí, podía sentir su respiración, el temblor de su cuerpo y la velocidad con la que palpitaba su corazón

-Ryoma… ¿qué haces?- su rostro estaba rojo, parecía tan inocente, ella me gustaba demasiado y pensaba arriesgar todo por ella. Me acerque con cuidado hasta sus labios, aquello que durante varias noches me había hecho soñar maravillas, posé los míos con delicadeza logrando un pequeño roce entre ambos, la sorprendí eso era seguro, todo su cuerpo se tenso pero conforme trate de profundizar aquel pequeño beso ella se relajo, colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me correspondió, aquello que empezó con torpeza y temor fue agarrando experiencia, confianza y más que nada se volvió algo que no sabría cómo explicar solo nos dejamos llevar, sabía que después de todo esto las cosas iban a cambiar pero pensaba tomar el riesgo por ella, nos soparnos muy a nuestro pesar pero la necesidad de aire era inevitable

-Perdóname Sakuno-

-¿De qué te tengo que perdonar?-

-Por esto, por lo que hice, sabiendo que me voy aun así lo hice- la atraje a mí una vez más, necesitaba otra vez probar el dulce sabor de sus labios, por suerte ella no me lo rechazo, si esto seguía así algo malo iba a pasar y aun no quería que llegásemos a ese punto, quería aprovechar al máximo sus labios, su sabor, su aroma, la quería disfrutar a ella, por segunda vez nos separamos –Sakuno-

-Ryoma no me importa que te vayas, se que vas a regresar y yo te voy a esperar tenlo por seguro- se acerco poco a poco tratando de continuar lo que ya habíamos parado, por tercera vez probé sus labios pero esto no duro mucho, escuchamos pasos que se acercaban

-Echizen, Riusaki- Horio paró en seco cuando nos vio –Que suerte que los encontré-

-¿Qué quieres?- mi humor cambio drásticamente y eso era obvio había interrumpido algo muy importante

-Que carácter Echizen-

-Al grano-

-Ok, Sumire –sensie está en tú casa buscando a su nieta-

-¿Ya regreso?- pero se supone que aun no debía de estar aquí

-Eso fue lo que dije Echizen-

-Vamos Riusaki- tome a Sakuno de la mano y me la lleve de donde estaba Horio, caminamos durante un rato sin rumbo aparente

-¿A dónde vamos?- su vos se oía tranquila

-¿No te preocupa que te secuestre?- ella solo sonrió y movió negativamente la cabeza

-Ryoma sabes que si no llegamos mi abuela se va a preocupar-

-Lo sé, pero quiero estar más tiempo contigo, mañana ya no te veré-

-Ryoma- se paró enfrente de mí y puso ambas manos a cada lado de mi cara –Yo siempre voy a estar contigo-

-Sakuno, promete que cuando regrese vas a estar aquí, que no te habré perdido-

-Ryoma te lo prometo- se acerco otra vez y estuvimos a solo unos centímetros de otro beso pero su abuela llego en el momento menos oportuno

-Chicos aquí estaban, ya nos estábamos preocupando-

-Abuela- Sakuno se alejo de mí para ir a abrazar a su abuela

-Entrenadora- pasé a su lado y entre a mi casa.

**Capitulo V**

**Diciendo adiós a lo que más quiero**

Hoy era el ultimo día que yo estaba en Japón, normalmente a estas horas debería de estar en clases pero no ya no más en estos momentos estaba acabando de empacar las últimas cosas que quedaban en la casa, en pocas horas dejaría todo aquí, aun no había podido decirle todo a Sakuno, solo había podido besarla y dejárselo entre ver pero nada más y sabiendo cómo era ella era obvio que aun no entendía todo, tenía pensado ir a la escuela a


	5. Diciendo adios a lo que mas quero

Despues de mucho tiempo de ausencia por lo cual pido una disculpa para todos aquellos que esperaban este cap les traigo el último de este fic, una de las lectoras me suguirio un titulo me agrada mucho y es asi como termina una despedida para el comienzo, muchas gracias por haberlo seguido, nos leemos en otro fic.

**Capitulo V**

**Diciendo adiós a lo que más quiero**

No sabía con precisión que era lo que me esperaba en New York, sabía que después de que yo abordara ese avión dejaría todo en Japón, mis amigos, maestros y lo más importante la persona a la que amaba, todo aquello que yo apreciaba se quedaría aquí aunque no pensaba decirle adiós, no iba a renunciar a todo esto y menos a ella, ella que había sido capaz de abrirme los ojos y mostrarme que no todo era solo un partido de tenis en el cual lo más importante era ganar, sino que eso era lo menos importante, que había algo más allá de esa cancha, y ese algo más se había vuelto ella, no me cansaba de decirlo y menos de pensarlo ella se había vuelto mi todo había superado incluso al mismo tenis, solo con ella podía ser diferente no tenía que ser frío o cortante, ella no esperaba eso de mi, ella nunca sabía que esperar de mi, solo la hacía feliz saber que yo era diferente con ella y solo con ella, solo algunos habían notado que en algún aspecto yo había cambiado pero preferían no hacer comentario algún.

-Ryoma ya vámonos- sabía que una vez que cerrará esa caja todo esto también se cerraría, tomé la cita y la cerré, mi último destino antes de llegar al aeropuerto era la escuela pensaba despedirme de todos, advertirles que no se iban a liberar de mi y más que nada que pensaba regresar por ella. Baje con la caja en manos, toda la casa se encontraba vacía, mis paso resonaba en está, cada paso que daba me acercaba mas a mi nueva vida y me alejaba de todo lo que conocía.

-Ya está todo, te esperamos en al aeropuerto Ryoma- mi madre deposito un beso en mi mejilla y antes de desaparecer por la puerta murmuro –Animo no te quedes con la duda- salió por la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro, di un último vistazo a la casa y salí de esta ahora solo quedaba despedirme de todos ellos tenía el tiempo suficiente para llegar a la escuela y llegar al aeropuerto todo estaba según mi padre bien organizado, no cabía la menor duda que el viejo no sabía que decía pero la culpa sería de él si yo no llegaba a tiempo.

-Aquí termina todo- entre en la escuela en busca de mi antiguo salón –Me lo suponía- aun era demasiado temprano para poder verlos. Conforme se termino la primera clase todos salían buscando algún consuelo en los pasillos o al menos el tiempo suficiente para poder relajarse de las primeras horas ahí fue cuando todos me vieron todos excepto ella, la mayoría decía las típicas palabras de despedida mientras que otros solo se dedicaban a sollozar y murmurar cosas pidiéndome explicación alguna o rogándome para que no me fuera, tanto Osakada como el resto de las chicas lloraban un mar de lagrimas cosa que no me importaba solo me interesaba un personas y ella no estaba entre tanto alboroto, me las arregle para salir de todo ese mar de personas y me dispuse a buscar a Sakuno.

-¿Dónde estás Saku?- la había buscado por cielo mar y tierra y no la había encontrado, simplemente no aparecía empezaba a sospechar que ella no había venido decidí ir más arriba de seguro ahí podría obtener una mayor percepción de todo, conforme llegue a la puerta de la azotea recordé tanta veces que en aquel lugar ella se había dedicado a compartirme su almuerzo o simplemente me había ido a buscar

-Tonto- me dije mientras abría la puerta, era obvio que yo había sido un tonto por no darme cuenta de ella, por no haberla sabido cuidar cuando tuve la oportunidad y más que nada por negarme tantas veces el hecho de que sentía algo más por ella y que ahora que lo entendía ere tarde –No está aquí- entre con paso calmado observando cada rincón esperando de que ella estuviese ahí aunque fuera sentada en un rincón llorando como era su costumbre, pero para mi sorpresa ella tampoco estaba ahí, sentía como el aire golpeaba mi cara mas no podía traerla –Tendré que preguntarle a Osakada- di vuelta sobre mis talones y me dispuse a marcharme de ahí

-Ry… Ryoma-kun- su voz resonó en mi cabeza como si fuera el único sonido que en esos momentos se podía escuchar –Me dijeron…- su respiración era entrecortada, me suponía que debía de ser por la carrera emprendida y por las lágrimas que intentaban salir más que ella se rehusaba a soltar –Me dijeron que te habían visto caminar en esta dirección- trato de hablar un poco más tranquila pero su esfuerzo fue en vano ya que con trabajos podía controlar su respiración y sus emociones

-Sakuno- dije mientras acortaba la poca distancia que nos separaba –Déjalo ir- dije y automáticamente sus lagrimas empezaron a descender –No deberías de llorar- la abracé como quien teme que cuando la suelte esta desapareciera o simplemente se fuera –Voy a regresar tenlo por seguro-

-Ryoma-kun- su llanto se hacía cada vez más persistente y me hacía sentir más culpable de lo que ya me sentía en estos momentos

-Tú me cambiaste y por ti fue que supe que no todo es tenis en esta vida- sentía como me abraza con más fuerza con el mismo temor que yo tenía –Y por lo mismo te volviste lo más importante para mí- lo último lo solté con mucha facilidad quería que ella lo supiera, que al menos tuviera una idea de lo que yo sentía por ella

-Tú también eres lo más importante para mí, siempre lo has sido- su llanto no cesaba, simplemente aumentaba, no quería que aquel momento terminara pero la alarma del celular sonó dándome a entender que esta despedida había llegado a su fin.

-Sakuno voy a regresar eso tenlo en mente- ella solo asintió entre sollozos, me acerque un poco a su cara y rocé sus labios con los míos, aquellos que durante tanto tiempo me hicieron sentir cosas que jamás había llegado a pensar que yo sería capaz de sentir, muy a nuestro pesar nos separamos

-Buen viaje Ryoma- dijo, le deje en la azotea poniendo por escusa que se quedaría un poco más, aunque estaba seguro que se quedaría a llorar y lo peor era que yo no iba a poder estar con ella para consolarla o simplemente estar a su lado si es que ella lo necesitase.

Camine en dirección de la salida, por mi mente pasaban todos los momentos que había pasado en aquella escuela, la cual, me gustase o no admitir, se había convertido en parte de mi vida, una parte que era realmente valiosa.

-¿Qué diablos hago pensando en eso?- acelere un poco mi paso ya que la alarma había vuelto a sonar. Iba a regresar y no tanto por mis sempais o amigos, no, yo iba a regresar por ella, solo esperaba que el tiempo en el que yo me ausentará ella no dejara de sentir aquello que nos unía.

Llegué a la entrada y ahí estaba todo el equipo de de tenis, la mayoría seguía llorando, otros se hacían los fuertes o simplemente tenía en la mirada un brillo de esperanza de que aquella promesa que había hecho fuera verdad.

-Por fin en New York- comento el viejo, con cierto aire de ganador

-Vamos esto no es la gran cosa, ya hemos estado aquí, así que…

-Mada mada dane- murmure una vez que pase a lado de mi padre y de Ryoga

-Vamos chibi-suke, deja de amargarte la vida- mi hermano era o se hacía, él mejor que nadie sabía que en Japón había dejado lo mas preciado para mí- Cierto- dijo mientras caía en cuenta de sus palabras y de los hechos que habían sucedido en estos últimos días- No te preocupes cuando regreses es seguro que ella seguirá ahí para ti

-Si claro, aunque ahora que lo mencionas, tú no resolviste nada con la hermana de Eiji-sempai- lo último le dolió bastante, sabía que aquello era un tema delicado y más tratándose del bruto de mi aniki.

-Vamos chicos traten de tranquilizarse un poco- dijo el viejo poniéndose en medio de los dos.

-Mada mada dane- volví a decir, emprendí el camino a la casa, más bien a mi antigua casa. Al entrar, encontré todo exactamente como lo habíamos dejado cuando nos fuimos. Se escucharon las voces de mi hermano y padre, al igual que sus pasos al entrar en la sala, no tenía intenciones de seguir con la discusión y entre más pronto pudiera terminar con este día sería mejor. Entré en mi cuarto y seguía exactamente igual, a excepción de que había varias cajas con mis pertenencias, las cuales, por el momento, no tenía ganas de sacar, tal vez mañana empezaría a desempacar, por el momento solo quería descansar y saber que todo había sido un mal sueño.

-Chibi-suke- la voz de Ryoga provenía del otro lado de la puerta

-¿Qué quieres?

-Al menos déjame pasar- al no oír respuesta por mi parte asumió que podía pasar-No recordaba que así fuera tu cuarto- lo analizo de esquina a esquina, su vista paro en cada una de las esquinas, en cada rincón, hasta que se detuvo en mi- No te ves muy bien que digamos chibi-suke- conclusión es, no se hace. Alce una ceja a modo de respuesta- Ok, creo que eso es lógico, pero no vas a conseguir nada si sigues con esa cara y ese animo, veras que pronto vas a poder regresar- sus palabras salieron de la misma manera en la que entraron, en estos momentos no servían mucho, pero a la larga era seguro que me darían mas ánimos de los que en realidad necesitaba.

Nos instalamos con suma facilidad, al igual que el adaptarse no fue difícil, las relaciones entre nosotros eran exactamente igual que en Japón, no había mucha diferencia de un lugar a otro. Mi escuela era igual de aburrida que la otra y en cierto modo extrañaba las bromas de mis sempais, faltaban ellos, al igual que mi castaña, un recuerdo surco mi mente, la carta que le había dado junto con el abrigo aun debía de seguir en el abrigo, sabiendo lo distraída que era, era seguro que aun no la había leído, ahí venía escrito todo lo que sentía por ella al igual que el número telefónico de mi actual hogar; coloqué un dedo sobre mi labio en forma dubitativa.

_En algún lugar de Japón_

-¿Dónde lo dejé?- preguntaba un castaña bastante apresurada- Estoy segura que no la saqué del abrigo- buscaba con mucha insistencia algo, que por extraño que pareciese la podría sacar de la tremenda locura en la que había llegado a acabar –La encontré- dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama con un pequeño sobre en sus manos.

El corazón le latía con mucha fuerza, le costaba trabajo respirar, sus manos temblaban y estaban muy frías, los nervios y la inseguridad la atacaban a cada minuto, lo que estaba dentro de aquel pequeño sobré era el último recuerdo que le quedaba de su amado Ryoma, el destino había sido cruel ya que los había separado, más parecía que todo saldría bien ya que, creería en las palabras de su amado. Abrió el sobre con suma delicadeza, como si en cualquier momento este pudiera desvanecerse entre sus manos, saco la carta, la observo con detenimiento, observo la caligrafía, su presentación, cada pequeña detalle ella lo observo, una vez terminado su pequeño análisis se dedico a leer su contenido.

_Riusaki Sakuno:_

_¿Alguna vez llegaste a pensar que yo te daría una carta? La verdad yo nunca creí que podría llegar a sentir lo que siento por ti, aun me cuesta trabajo aceptar todo esto y más entregarte una carta con tal contenido. _

_Me cuesta trabajo dejar de pensar en ti, por no decir que me falta tu presencia a lado mío. Lo más seguro es que cuando tu leas esto yo ya no este en Japón y eso es lo que mas me molesta saber que no voy a poder ver tu rostro cuando leas cada palabra. Voy a regresar por aquello que se volvió lo más importante para mí, eso nunca lo dudes. Espero que mi ausencia no sea duradera, pero mientras no estoy espero seguir escuchando el dulce sonido de tu voz, aunque solo sea durante algunos minutos._

_Te quiero como no te lo puedes imaginar, creo que siempre fue así mas yo estaba cegado por el tenis y con la tonta idea de que eso era lo único que importaba, pero al parecer tarde me di cuenta que tú eras todo para mí. _

_Es irónico ver como alguien frío puede llegar a sentir algo tan calido por alguien tan frágil como tú, y más saber que aun como te traté me sigues queriendo como desde un principio. Me gustaría decírtelo en persona pero el hecho de decirte "novia" y de que yo partiera sería algo injusto para ti, por lo mismo, quiero pedirte tiempo, solo el tiempo de mi regreso, si en ese tiempo encuentras a alguien que pueda quererte y valorarte como yo lo estoy empezando a hacer no pierdas la oportunidad, ya veré que hago para recuperarte, pero hasta entonces espérame._

_Te quiero mucho_

_Atte: Echizen Ryoma_

Después de esto venía el número telefónico, las lágrimas de la castaña no tardaron en salir, no sabia si eran por tristeza o por felicidad, cualquiera que fuera la razón sabía lo que tenía que hacer, esperarlo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

_En New York_

-Espero que la haya leído- salí de mi salón para poder regresar a mi casa, las calles era mucho mas transitadas que en Japón y más a esa hora de la tarde. Llegue a mi casa y me encerré en mi cuarto, ya era rutina el no decir nada, mis padres ya se habían acostumbrado a eso pero aun así querían hacerme participe. El teléfono resonó en toda la casa, nadie lo iba a contestar así que deje que la contestadora entrará.

_-Supongo que no te encuentras- _esa voz_ –Etto… veras yo…- _ya la había leído- _…-_ se escucha su respiración, la cual estaba entrecortada, me imagine que su rostro debería de estar rojo haciéndola ver más linda de lo que ya era, cogí el teléfono para evitar que colgara-Sakuno-

-_Ry…ryoma-kun-_ dijo entre cortadamente

-La leíste- no, cómo crees, tomo el teléfono y marco cualquier número y le atino al tuyo, eso fue algo estúpido, pero creo que no podía pedir más. Mi boca estaba seca, mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza y me falta aire, no escuche respuesta alguna, solo uno que otro sollozo-No llores, por favor-

-Es que… -

-Lo que dice la carta es la verdad, cada una de las palabras, incluso lo último-

-Ryoma-kun- dijo con un hilo de voz

-Cuántas veces te voy a tener que decir que me quites el "kun"- esto provoco una leve risa en ella-Entonces-

-Está bien Ryoma- dibuje un sonrisa en mi rostro, no la podía tener cerca de mí pero el simple hecho de oírla, era suficiente para poder sobrevivir durante el tiempo que yo me quedara en este lugar.

Aquella plática siguió durante varias horas, hasta que a mi padre se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de desconectar la línea telefónica poniendo de pretexto que el recibo iba a llegar bastante caro. Nuestras llamadas siguieron el mismo ritmo y en cierto modo no era tan difícil llevar nuestra "relación" por medio del teléfono.

Paso un año desde que yo deje Japón, nos seguíamos hablando pero dejaron de ser tan frecuentes y largas, ambos ya teníamos más actividades por hacer, pero después de un tiempo las llamadas empezaron a ser escasas hasta llegar al grado de ser inexistentes, cuando esto sucedió coincidió con la fecha en la que cumplí 17 años, justo el tiempo que mis padres me había dicho que yo iba a permanecer en New York.

Prepare todas mis cosas para el viaje, tenía ya un departamento a mi nombre al igual que los papeles para la escuela. Todo estaba listo para mi regreso pero una vez que llegue haya y tuve mi primer día en la escuela nunca espere ver tal cosa y recibir un sabor tan amargo como bienvenida

**Fin. **

Si ya se mucho me han de querer matar por haberlo dejado asi, pero ya lo tenía planeado desde un inicio no se preocupes ya estoy trabajando en la segunda parte de esta historia pronto regresara, solo tenga paciencia, por el momento les dejo el titulo: "Recuperando lo que se perdió por un adios"

Mattane


End file.
